Leia's Secret Fart Fetish
by FartFetishWriter
Summary: Leia has a secret fetish. She loves to torture people with her farts.


The princess of Alderaan had a secret. A secret that nobody knew. Well, one person was unlucky enough to find out. This person was Luke Skywalker

 **2 DAYS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF HOTH**

Luke Skywalker was sitting in his X-wing patrolling the icy planet Hoth. He hadn't slept in 4 days and he could feel himself drifting off.

"Artoo, take control of the ship whilst I have a quick nap"

He sat back comfortably in his seat and tried to dose off. He closed his eyes and began dreaming. He dreamt he was sitting in his X-wing but it was still parked in the rebel base. He looked up at the window as he saw Princess Leia climb on top of it. She pulled up her dress and gave him a perfect view of her white panties barely covering her creamy ass cheeks. She slowly pulled them down revealing her heavenly butt crack. Luke stared in excitement as she pull her ass cheeks apart and pressed her dirty anus against the glass.

PPPPBBBBRRRRRTTTTT

A sudden fart from her beautiful behind made the glass fog up and a small amount of brown liquid squirted out from her stinky ass. She rubbed her cheeks against the glass and deductively pressed them against it harder. Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked at him with a cheeky grin and rubbed her belly moaning.

PPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTT

PPPPPPPBBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTRTT

SSSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLRRRRRTTTTT

She realeased 2 loud basset farts and one louder tone which resulting in we shitting herself. From inside the cockpit, Luke saw the liquid shit trickle down the window. Leia pulled her panties back up and walked up the glass window so Lule could see her bare feet. Her curvey soles had an orange tint to them and they looked like they would smell just as good as her farts.

"Luke! Luke!"

The radio woke Luke from his slumber. He a scrambled into a better position then he turned on his comms to respond to Leia.

"Sorry I was just taking a quick nap" He said.

"Okay well you need to get back to the base, I need to talk to you about something urgent" replied her voice over the radio.

Luke agreed to return to her and told Artoo to take them back to the rebel base.

Upon arriving, he was greeted by the beautiful princess wearing her white dress that he had dreamt about. She gestured for him to hop out and follow her. As he walked behind her in the corridor, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her butt which he could see through her dress. She abruptly stopped in front off him causing him to go straight into her. She told him that they need to enter this room. She pulled in the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"We will have to go through the air vent" she said as she pointed at a grate along the wall. She entered it then Luke followed behind her. As she crawled in front of him, her asscrack was inches away from his nose and he wanted to stick it in there so much. Once again she abruptly stopped only this time, Luke's face went straight up her butt and she also farted right as his nose touched her anus. Before she could apologise, she felt him sniffing up her stinky fart and decided not to say anything. Instead she grabbed his head and forced it in further. Luke's had on touched the bottom of the vent as Leia continued farting in his face. She slowly pulled down her panties and let Luke sniff her bare asshole.

PPPPFFFFTTTT

A small but potent fart assailed Lukes nose as he lost consciousness. With Luke out old, Leia had an idea.

Luke woke up in a clear glass box surrounded by what seemed to be 20 naked females from the rebellion. There were twi'lek, humans, zabrak and a few other humanoid species. He realised the box was full of holes and each girl went and placed their asses against the box so their buttholes were over the holes. Luke went over to a twi'lek girl and poked her asshole only to get a face full of farts. Leia ordered everyone to fart and within seconds, all Luke could hear was the parp of the girls darting as the smell filled his senses. He put his dick into the ass of a human girl and received an enormous fart which cri rated his whole body. All the girls stepped away and Leia opened the door to the box. All the girls filled in and sat on some part of Luke. A zabrak sat on Lukes face and looked down into his eyes seductively.

"I hope you cum from my stinking farts, hotshot"

PPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An enormous fart from the zabraks ass poured into Lukes nostrils and all he could do was inhale as much of it as possible until he passed out again.

THE END


End file.
